polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball |nativename = Jomhuriye Eslamiye Iran|image = Iranball (1).png|caption = Call me Arab. And yuo Dead.|reality = Islamic Republic of Iran|government = Islamic republic |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Cool, Aggressive, Proud, Organized|language = Farsi (or Persian)|religion = Shia Islam Bahá'í Faith Christianity Judaism Zoroastrianism|friends = Syriaball Iraqball My Younger Brother Georgiaball Armeniaball Venezuelaball Crimeaball Franceball Belarusball Indiaball My Another Younger Brother Russiaball Gazaball Hamasball Hezbollahball North Koreaball Algeriaball Chinaball Latviaball| North Koreaball enemies = Sunni Infedel Great Satan Israelcube UAEball Qatarball Bahrainball Kuwaitball My future clay Sunniball Bahá'íball Imperialist Friend Turkeyball That Separatist which belongs to me|founded = 1979|successor =|likes = Having Nukes, His History, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empire, Nikki Amini, Qanat, Cinema, Persian Poetry, Persian Cats, The Prince of Persia series, Ice Creams, Palestine.|hates = Diesease to Islam, Great satan, Little satan, Sunniball, Arabs, Bahá'íball, Turkic countryballs, His own People's because they hate Islam but i hate them anyway , Trump|intospace = Yes|status = Trying to call trump and try to scare him |notes = Going back to Zoroastrianism and leave the Country|capital = Tehranball|gender = Male|bork = Death to America, Death to America |type =Persian countryball |food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams...Actually, it was my father who created it).|predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball|enemies = USAball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball and all other Arabs Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Macedoniaball Greeceball NATOball ISISball}} Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. He is son of Persiaball. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball to sunni countryballs such as }}Bahrain. He hates being called an Arab as he is persian. His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) Personality Iranball is misunderstood because only his government is Islamic. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program. He doesn't like Sunni states like Saudi and he absolutely hates Israelcube. He doesn't tolerates gays at all. Though considered oppressive and rightly so, Iran is very organised. He consider himself relaxed (there is controversies about this), organized and always seems neutral but actually commands the creation of groups to fight his enemies. He likes sports, such as football or skiing, and even though much of its territory is desert, has an economy based on oil and agriculture. Iranballs Peoples are very Pro-Western and Nationalisitic and they hate islam very much and also want to go back to Zoroastrianism. He is Proud of the Persians. Relationships Friends * Iraqball (Sometimes) - Can into Shia just like I can, but he has lots of Sunnis. * Syriaball - Is also of Shia but also has lots of Sunnis. * Afghanistanball - We are Iranian brothers but get off the fence!!! * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me. We are brothers. * Armeniaball - Although is of Christian and is kebab remover we still like each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and like Russiaball. * Russiaball - Is of friend of mine even though is a kebab remover and Christian we both are enemies of PIG. We do protect Armenia from Azerbaijan and Turkey. We two hate NATO. * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry we will destroy Israelcube together. * Crimeaball I recognized you as Russia because your Peoples are mostly Russians so. We also hate NATO and this capitalist PIG. * Georgiaball - Trade Partners. During the the Russo-Georgian War i was neutral because I am of friend you two. But don't worry I don't recognize Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball as an of independent Staate. * Franceball Big Importer of my Oil. I like yuo of car brands Peugeot, Citroen and Renault. * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. Buys a lot of oil and is very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG! * Venezuelaball - We two are of Biggest exporters of Oil. We both hate this capitalist PIG. * Algeriaball - You are after Iraq and Syria the 3rd true Arabian Friend. We both don't have good relations With Moroccoball * Belarusball - Trade Partners. Is of little sister of Russiaball. You did buy 600.000 Barrel Oil from me? Wow thank you that you of use my Oil. * Chinaball - Trade partner and helping me with sanctions Buys major oil. We both hate the pig. Iran can into sco. Enemies * USAball - YUO PIG! REMOB BURGER, REMOB FELAFEL! IRAN STRONK!! LIFTINGS BAN! I THOUGHT YUO WERE BE FRIENDS WE ME, BUT NO! Oh. Yuo lift ban, BUT NO MATTER! * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zio-jewish scum! * Saudi Arabiaball - SUNNI INFIDELS!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! * Macedoniaball - I don't care if Alexander not the Great was from you or Greeceball but you destroyed my empire! * Greeceball - Same thing with Macedoniaball. * ISISball - TERRIBLE JIHADISTS! YOU KILLS INNOCENT SHIA MUSLIMS! WE WILL KILL YOU! DIE YUO HARAMI!!!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Azerbaijanball - You are belong to me and you are Turkic. And stop being friend with Israel. And if you touch Armenia I removings yuo. * Turkeyball - You are Sunni and a USAball ally and Turkic so I hate you. * NATOball Stop threating me and Russia you stupid terrorist Organisation, who don't know what peace is! Also stop bombing Syrian civilians and Hospitals dumbass. And why don't you fight against ISIS?? Are you scared or what?? * Kurdistanball-You may be Iranic just like me but STOP TRYING TO CAUSE ALL THESE SEPARATIST MOVEMENTS!!!! Gallery 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Polandball_Planet.png Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Aryan Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran Category:Armenia BROS Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Arab hater Category:Defend kebab Category:Gyro remover Category:Uncolonized Category:Former Empire Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Zoroastrianismball Category:MENA Category:Caucasia Category:Women rights removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Ancient Category:Middle Power Category:Sharia Category:Islamic Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Russia allies Category:Russia Allies Category:Banned (by America)